


Bad Blood

by godessofchaoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is a bit of an asshole, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, Dean Winchester Wears Shorts, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Just a little tho, M/M, so does Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godessofchaoz/pseuds/godessofchaoz
Summary: "Hold on. Did you just quote a Taylor Swift song?"AU in which Castiel and Dean are neighbours and Castiel can't stand him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 44





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first proper fanfiction ever and I just decided to give it a go.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I can use some constructive criticism. :)  
> But for now, enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors, English is not my first language)

If there was one person Castiel truly hated, it was Dean Winchester. He didn’t even know why. Dean was his neighbour, living in the house opposite from his own. It was a nice house with a beautiful front lawn and a shiny black classic car standing in front of it. Dean was one of those overly nice people, always offering a helping hand and casually flirting with everyone in the neighbourhood. Everyone except Castiel. Not that it mattered, because Dean was definitely not gorgeous as fuck and he definitely didn’t have an ass that would make Captain America green with envy. It was not like Castiel noticed those things, of course. Everything Dean did pissed Castiel of immensely. From driving his sleek muscle car (and looking like the coolest person in the entire universe doing so) to watering his rose bushes while talking to another neighbour. Fucking rose bushes. Which looked just as perfect as everything else about Dean Winchester’s life.

One Sunday evening though, when Castiel came home from a weekend trip with his brother Gabriel, the black Impala wasn’t parked in front of Dean’s house, but instead in front of Castiel’s. He frowned. Why was Dean’s car blocking his driveway? Looking over at Dean’s own driveway, he noticed another car. He probably had a visitor over. But that didn’t mean that he could just use Castiel’s space for his car. He sighed, parked his Lincoln Continental at the side of the road and made his way towards Dean’s house. It had gotten pretty late and dealing with his stupid neighbour wasn’t his preferred way of spending the rest of the evening. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. After a few moments passed, he finally heard footsteps from inside the house and a sleepy looking Dean Winchester opened the door. “Cas? Hey, what’re you doing here? Can I help you?” He ran a hair through his messy hair and offered a smile, which Castiel didn’t return. “Yes, you could get your car off my property and un-block my parking space. And my name is Castiel, by the way.” “Oh shit, I totally forgot about the car, I’m sorry. My brother brought his car over for me to fix it and I didn’t want to park my own one at the side of the road for the whole day. Give me a second.” With that, he disappeared into the house and came back a few seconds later, holding the key to the Impala. “If I had known you came back today, I would’ve looked for another place to park it. I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.” He went on talking about why he chose Castiel’s driveway, but Castiel didn’t have the patience to listen to his rambling. “Listen, Winchester, I don’t care why you did it, all that matters is that you get your fucking car out of the way so I can go to bed. I’ve had a long day and I really don’t want to deal with you right now.” He turned away, walking towards his car, ready to park it in front of his house. What he missed was the other man’s confused and slightly hurt expression before he hurried across the street. 

When Castiel woke up the next day, he felt horrible. He didn’t sleep well because he felt so bad for snapping at his neighbour like that. Sure, he didn’t like him much (at least that’s what he told himself), but it wasn’t like Dean did anything wrong on purpose. He hadn’t been responsible for him being stuck in traffic for hours and he certainly didn’t deserve being treated like that when he had always been nice to Castiel. He really had to apologize. Groaning, he got out of bed and put on the first clothes he could find and made his way down to the kitchen. He wouldn’t be able to develop an apology plan before his first coffee anyway.  
Two hours later, he found himself in front of Dean’s door again, holding a sixpack of beer in one hand and reaching for the doorbell with his shaking, free hand. To be completely honest, he was nervous. Dean would probably be mad at him, or even worse, laugh at him and tell the entire neighbourhood that he, Castiel Novak, was a huge fucking dick. He took a deep breath and pressed his finger on the doorbell, praying that he wasn’t home so he could just go and hide in his room forever. “Castiel?”, he heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and nearly dropped the beer. Dean stood in front of him, in a tank top and denim shorts that that showed off his bowed but muscular legs. And he smiled at him, like Castiel hadn’t been the biggest asshole the previous evening. He felt his knees go weak. “I… sorry. Last evening”, was all he could say, and he handed Dean the beer. The man’s smile grew even wider as he took it. “Thanks, man. Don’t be sorry about last evening, it’s fine. Wanna have one with me?” He pointed towards the bottles of beer in his hand. Castiel felt his mouth go dry and, unable to speak, just nodded. Dean grinned at him. He had dimples. It was adorable. “Great!” He opened the door and motioned Castiel to go inside. When he didn’t move, Dean just chuckled, put his hand on Castiel’s back and gently pushed him inside. Next thing he knew, he sat on Dean’s sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand. Dean sat down next to him. “So… I know we kind of got bad blood since you don’t seem to like me much, but- “, Dean started. Castiel looked at him. “Hold on. Did you just quote a Taylor Swift song?” He couldn’t help but grin. Dean’s face reddened slightly and he fiddled with the label on his bottle before looking at Castiel with a sheepish expression on his face. “Maybe? I mean, her songs are good, you gotta admit that, man.” Castiel felt the ice break between them and laughed. “No denying from me. Taylor Swift rocks.” The way Dean’s face lit up nearly made Castiel swoon and he was determined to make him look this happy again. “I know, right? Damn, I knew you were awesome.” His heart fluttered, how on earth did he deserve to be treated this nicely after hating his neighbour for the past two years? It was a miracle.

A couple hours and beers later, Castiel was still sitting in Dean’s living room, watching “The Empire Strikes Back”. They had spent the entire afternoon getting to know each other, sharing memories and laughing about childhood stories. Dean’s legs were draped across his own and somehow, his arm had ended up around Dean’s waist. As Han and Leia kissed on screen, Castiel felt Dean stir at his side and tilted his head to look at him. Green eyes met his and he smiled softly. “Cas”, Dean whispered, using his nickname for Castiel, which made him feel warm inside. “Yes?”, he whispered back. “Wanna be kissed like that…” Dean's gaze dropped to Cas’ lips and he held his breath. Could it be? Did Dean actually want the same? He leaned forward, slowly, to see his reaction. Instead of pulling away, Dean came closer as well until their lips almost touched. A soft “Just kiss me already, you idiot” was all it took for Cas to close the remaining distance between them by softly pressing his lips to Deans. Dean immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck. They both sighed, slowly making out before breaking apart after a few minutes to catch their breath. Dean smiled at him, and it was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen. He lifted his hand to caress Dean’s cheek and returned the smile. “Wanna go out with me tomorrow?”, he asked quietly. “Hell yes”, Dean grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
